Kai's Poerty Journal (Spin-off)
by adbhut
Summary: (spin off of 'Kai's Poetry Journal) Tyson gets his hands on Kai's poetry journal. (for RPS whose is really amazing)
**Disclaimer :** If it is not obvious let me tell you that I don't own beyblade.

 **A.N.** So, unless you've been living under a rock, you'll know about Rapid P. Saiko. I was paired up with her for the spin-off writing challenge. so this story is for her! I hope your ankle is healing fast RPS. This is a spin off of Kai's Poetry Journal (whose link I'll include in the story)

Oh, and Sorry if Kai is a bit ooc here. When I re read it, I noticed I gave him dialogues where a nod or simple yes or no would suffice and he is sort of a mother hen here but I don't wanna change it.

* * *

Kai looked through the bathroom medicine cabinet to find some paracetamol. Damn Tyson! Damn him for training in the thunderstorm outside without a raincoat! Damn him for looking so cute while stumbling around the apartment with a red nose and a slight pout as he refused to admit that he was sick. As adorable as it was, Kai was seriously worried that the other would injure himself and so Tyson was coaxed and bribed and threatened until he agreed to rest. And since Kai did not trust his word one bit, he had dragged the boy to his own room and put him on the bed to keep an eye on him.

He returned with the tablets to find Tyson turning the key through his bedside table drawer.

"Where did you find the key?" Kai asked, too surprised to stop him.

Tyson turns to look at him from his crouching position beside the bed. The warm glow of the bedside lamp complemented his flushed face.

"Huh? This?" He asks pointing at the single key,"it was under the false bottom of the drawer where you keep Dranzer and other things important to you."

He stood up and waved the key teasingly at Kai's face.

"I know you all too well Kai Hiwatari." He whispered leaning over to Kai's ear. Kai shivered inwardly at the words but couldn't help registering the heat the boy gave off. Tyson's fever was quite high.

"Give it back." Kai said trying to take back the key." You have no right to look through my belongings."

He grabbed Tyson right arm and made an attempt to take the key from his hands but Tyson was quick and he transferred the key to his left hand and move towards the table.

"Oh, come on! I won't tell anyone. Let me see what's in there." Tyson said excitedly.

Kai could overpower him easily if he tried but he couldn't be rough since Tyson was sick. And if he was completely honest with himself, a part of him didn't really mind Tyson looking. There shouldn't be secrets between the two right?

Tyson turned the key in the lock and pulled the drawer open. He didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

A small black notebook.

The drawer was empty except for that.

The cover was beautifully decorated with little designs and there was a small loop at one end to put in a pen. Tyson looked questioningly at Kai. Kai grunted.

"Ok that is enough. Give it back now." He muttered stretching his hand.

"Ooh! I knew you would react like that. Is it a personal diary or something? Wow, I didn't know you were that type." Tyson said excitedly as he inspected the book.

"None of your business. And no it's not a diary." Kai said taking back the notebook." Now swallow these." He thrust two tablets into Tyson's hand and pushed a glass of water near his face. Tyson looked at the tablets and scrunched up his nose. "

I'm not sick you know."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He said condescendingly.

"Uh huh." Tyson announced proudly. "I am healthy as a horse, babe." And to prove his point, he stood up Kai's bed and jumped down on the floor. It would have gone perfectly but Tyson was Tyson. He managed to tangled the sheets between his legs and lost his balance. Kai instinctively moved and tried to catch him but Tyson just fell on him. They both fell on the floor together in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Ow!" Tyson cried rubbing his throbbing head. He then realized he was sitting on Kai. He yelped and jumped up.

"Ah! That was an accident. Sorry." He pleaded.

Kai glared at him. Tyson gulped.

"So you're not sick huh?" Kai asked in a dangerous voice.

"Kai you look scary." Tyson said taking a step back.

Bingo! Kai thought. No matter what the situation, death glares always worked on his boyfriend.

"Just take the medicine and rest."He said.

"Yes Sir!" Tyson shouted and added a salute. He then proceeded to swallow the tablets. He then scrunched his face and made fake gagging sounds.

Kai smiled at the scene. Tyson must've felt his gaze because he turned to look at him. Seeing Kai smile, a wide, sunshine smile broke on his lips too.

"Hey! You aren't mad anymore." He said and came closer to Kai and planted a kiss on his painted cheek. Kai rolled his eyes but he was still smiling.

"Well, since you are in a good mood now, will you let me look at that notebook? Aw come on, don't give me that look. I know you don't mind. If you really didn't want me to see, you would have stopped me earlier, right?" Tyson asked, sincerity evident in his tone.

Kai was surprised at how deeply the other understood him and his actions. Now looking back, he realized how precious Tyson was to him. He was by Kai's side when he thought they were finished with each other. He kept his distance when Kai needed some time alone. He would at times pull Kai out of his comfort zone to put him in yet another one which he built especially for him. And above all, he loved Kai for who he was and always inspired him to grow.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes." Tyson said snapping Kai out of his thoughts. He held out his hand to Kai, looking as excited as a puppy. Kai reluctantly handed him the notebook.

"I hate you." He said, obviously not meaning it.

"Aww I love you too!" Tyson cooed and connected their lips.

"You are the worst." Kai said, pretending to be bit sullen but loving the feeling of soft lips on his.

"I think you mispronounced best." Tyson said without missing a beat and then sat on the bed cross-legged and opened the notebook.

(Link to what Tyson is reading s/11745223/1/Kai-s-Poetry-Journal)

Though Kai didn't mind Tyson reading the poems he wrote (they were about him damnit) he still did not want to watch Tyson read it and make all sorts of expressions and all. So he decided to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked.

"To make soup for the sick idiot in front of me."

"Oi! Why am I being called an idiot?"

"Because you certainly don't know that getting wet in the rain in this kind of weather will result in pneumonia. You're lucky it's a normal fever."

"Aw, you're such a caring boyfriend." Tyson said and made to stand up to hug him.

"Don't move around too much. You're sick. You wanted to read my journal right? I'll take it back if you move around too much and get sicker." Kai said as he left the room.

When he returned to his room, with two bowls of soup on a tray, he was stunned from what he saw.

Tyson sat on his bed, hands shaking, tears streaking down his cheeks. He staring at the notebook but there was a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey..." Kai didn't know what to say further. He placed the tray on the floor and carefully sat beside Tyson. Tyson was still shaking.

Tyson turned to face Kai so fast, he thought he would get a whiplash. Wiping away the tears he asked in the crook of his elbow he asked "are the first three about me?" voice a bit hoarse due to crying.

Kai nodded.

A fresh stream of tears appeared as he hugged Kai tight.

Kai ran a hand through his hair.

"Jeez. You're such a handful. " He said, the soft smile and gentle tone betraying the words.

"Kai...you..." Tyson choked. Kai rubbed his back softly and waited patiently for him to continue. He knew that saying he was fine and denying the truth in the poems would not work with Tyson. That boy knew him too well.

"I want you to know that I love you," Tyson said, clutching him tightly, "and that I'm here if you want me. If not, I'm here anyway. Just... Just keep fighting, I'll always fight with you. "

 _This guy..._

Kai had no words for him. He continued to amaze Kai everyday with his simple, honest words and unending kindness and positivity.

"I know Tyson." Was all he could manage to say. And he pulled back from the hug to look at the boy. His face was still a bit flushed from the temperature but his eyes looked relieved. Kai cupped Tyson's face with his hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Tyson smiled, it reached his warm brown eyes and lit up his whole face. Kai smiled back.

"Damn. You made me cry." Tyson said, laughing a little to cover up his embarrassment, "and why are your hands so cold?" He added gripping the hands that cupped his face.

"Are they now?" Kai asked, eyes filled with mirth, "well,take responsibility then." He said and slipped hands under Tyson's t-shirt. Feeling smooth skin radiating heat as Tyson placed his lips on Kai's.

Kai smiled into the kiss.

Having a sick boyfriend was kinda fun.

* * *

 **A.N.** Ok I know they should've gone to a Doctor at first place but it's fanfiction folks! Just take it with a grain of salt. And no Tyson, Kai's hands aren't cold. You have fever so they feel cold to you.

Okay I think I messed up while using pronouns, like in the sentence "He ran a hand through his hair" WHOSE HAIR?! Kai's hair or Tyson's?! (btw it's Tyson's hair here) so if you are confused, just ask!

That's it! I hope you liked it. A big tight hug and a ton of thanks to wonderful Little A Granger for letting me participate in this. Love you!


End file.
